Outnumbered and Outgunned
Outnumbered and Outgunned is the fourteenth level in Call of Duty 2. The following sections are a walkthrough. A tip * The gun in the armored car will overheat if fired for too long, so make sure to fire it in bursts. Getting Started The level begins with the player in a building in front of an MG42. Man it and begin firing at the troops outside. Some troops on the right will be out of range, so get off the MG42 and take them out. After a while, an armored car will appear on the left. When the car is getting close, get off the it may or may not destroy it. When the car gets into position, it'll open fire, but not before MacGregor tells the player to duck. The car will fire another few shots. After it fires the second time, the door behind the MG42 will burst open, revealing two troops. Eliminate these threats with the SMG, then go down the stairs. At the bottom is a table with two enemies behind it, so be careful. The player can either rush them or toss a grenade to flush them out. The player can also take out the two soldiers coming from the door with the Lee-Enfield. When they're dead, go through the doorway behind them to get outside. Turn left and follow the road back to the area that was just fired at with the MG42. There are about three troops behind crates, with the car far back. Take out the troops near the crates first, then aim at the gunner in the car and take him out. When he's out, run to the car and wait for Price and MacGregor to catch up. When they get in there, they'll hijack the car, which allows the player to get to the gun. Image:outspawn.png|Spawn. Image:outgunning.png|Using the MG42. Image:outcarup.png|The armoured car coming up. Image:outdoor.png|The troops that come out of the door. Image:outtable.png|Troops behind the Table. Image:outtocar.png|Going to the car. Image:outcar.png|At the car. Car Ride After getting in, a legion of German soldiers will pour in from the left and right. Chief among them are two Panzerschrek-wielding soldiers (one from the left and one from the right), so be careful and get ready to fire at them upon seeing them. After a while, the car will begin to roll out. First, there will be a half-track approaching from the front. Blow it up with the gun. The player will then take a turn and be on another street. There's a rocket-equipped troop on a roof to the right, this will be immediately after the turn has been made. A turn is made on another street. There will be another soldier on the right. At the end of the street the player will run into a tank, this results in the player going all the way back and taking another route. This time, be alert for an outside room with railings and a light-brown roof on the right. There's another rocket troop there, take him out ASAP. The car will turn past that house and take a right. There are two rocket troops on a roof to the right halfway through the turn. When they're out, the tank will appear again, this time with two rocket troops on its left. Take out the troops first, then quickly shoot the tank. When the tank is dead, the player continues forward. As the player advances, a truck filled with troops will approach from behind. Don't focus on the troops; destroy the truck. It's destruction will kill all of the troops in one blast. Fire at the enemies until having to take a detour because the tunnel ahead collapsed. When on the road, look right and scan the rooftops for a soldier with a Panzerschrek. When he's dead, turn in the direction the car is going and take out the rocket troop near the turn before he fires. After the car takes the turn, it will run into mines and explode. Image:outr1.png|Rocket Troops that appear while you're getting the car started. Image:outhalf.png|Halftrack. Image:outr2.png|Rocket Troop 2. Image:outr3.png|Rocket Troop 3. Image:outtank1.png|The tank. Image:outr4.png|Rocket Troop 4. Image:outr5.png|Rocket Troop 5 (with another one right behind him). Image:outr6.png|Rocket Troops to the left of the tank. Image:outtruck.png|The pursing truck. Image:outdetour.png|Since the tunnel has been destroyed, you'll have to go another way. Image:outr7.png|Rocket Troop 6. Image:outr8.png|Rocket Troop 7. Getting to the Exit Get away from the car and get into the building from the right. Peek out, and there will be a car filled with troops driving up. Despite the fact that the car can be destroyed with a grenade, it is not a good idea as when the grenade hits the ground, the troops will already be out and running away from the truck. Instead, shoot at them with the Enfield or any other weapon available. When they're dead, go just past the building and turn right. There will be an alley. Go up and find two soldiers and an MG42 that was waiting to ambush the player had he/she gone past past the enemy car. Take them out, then go right. The player will see some of the allies up ahead. There are enemies hiding behind the sandbag barriers at the front, snipe them. When the hiding soldiers are dead, go forward, and notice some troops hiding behind some crates. Here the player can either use a grenade to flush them out or take them out with the SMG. Keep going forward until seeing a ruined tank. There's a porch on the right (next to the tank) that's ideal for taking out enemies, but there's a troop behind the tank. Get near the right side of the tank, get to the tank's behind and take out the troops hiding behind it, then go on the porch and take out the rest. When all enemies are dead, head forward to the exit. Image:outclowncar.png|These troops will arrive soon after your car explodes. Image:outsandbag.png|Take out the troops hiding behind the sandbags from a distance. Image:outcrate2.png|Troops near some more crates. Image:outporch.png|Get to the porch on the right and take out the troops from there. Image:outexit.png|Exit. Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty 2 Single Player Levels Category:Singleplayer